Telescoping cylinder devices which are operated by a pressure medium have been used in different industrial applications, for instance in cranes and lifting trucks. The function of the telescoping cylinder device is to move an object linearly, e.g. move a crane, lift the fork of a fork truck, etc. For any other operation or movement of the object, a separate device or mechanism is required, which contributes to the bulkiness of the overall construction.
It would be desirable to reduce the need for such separate devices or mechanisms and instead provide a telescoping cylinder device which has multiple functions.